1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coaxial connector, more particularly relates to a coaxial connector with shielding shell.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A coaxial connector is mainly used to connect cable and electron device for radio-frequency (RF) signal transmission, but it will cause interfering signal during transmission, so shielding shell play an important role to avoid the interference. Relevant existing technology, please refer to Chinese patent CN 01264762.4. Please refer to the figures of this patent, the figures show that the coaxial connector is composed of five parts, including an insulating housing 10, terminals 30 laying in the insulating housing, a shielding shell 50, a coaxial cable holding device 60 and a coaxial cable, the shielding shell 50 holds the insulating housing from outside, the holding device 60 holds the braid of the coaxial cable, and the holding device 60 be fixed to the shielding shell 50 during assembly process. The advantage of this structure is that it can simplify the structure of same parts of the coaxial connector by applying separated design on shielding shell 50 and holding device 60, but it needs two molds to perform it, it will increase the production costs. Furthermore, this kind of coaxial connector is small, and assembly many times will not be conducive to improve production efficiency and control for cost saving.
For this reason, people have developed a new generation of coaxial connector, please refer to Chinese patent CN 200720118251.5, please refer to the figures of this patent, the figures show that the coaxial connector including an insulating housing 1, central terminals 2, a shielding shell 3, and a coaxial cable 4. The shielding shell 3 comprise a main body 31, a flat portion 32 and a wire holder, a pair of holding arms 312 extend longitudinally from the rear of the main body 31 for holding the insulating housing, a fixed piece 314 on the lower end of the holding arms 312 can go through the bottom of the flat portion 32, a pair of side arms extend from the rear end of the flat portion 32, a tail section 325 extend backward from the end of the side arms, and there are a first wire holder 54 and a second wire holder 55 on the rear of the flat portion 32, a fixed piece 314 can be bent to the back of the flat portion 32, so as to join the main body 31 and the flat portion 32 together, the side arms bend inward covering the insulating housing from outside, at last the wire holder of the flat portion 32 fix the tail section 325 of the side arms and the coaxial cable 4 together. Although this kind of once molding formed shielding shell can solve the above mentioned problem, such as need of more molds and assembly difficulty, but it used a more complex scheme so the mold is also complicated in structure, and also, the assembly process is more complex, this will not help to reduce production cost too.
So, the inventor of the present invention searches and creates a solution capable to make up the shortfalls of existing technology.